Leve
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Uma criança pintada de névoa, suas cores por trás da neblina dos meus olhos. - Pansy Parkinson/Astoria Greengrass


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio:** nenhum

**Ship:** Pansy/Astoria

**Capa:** por Dark – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Uma criança pintada de névoa, suas cores por trás da neblina dos meus olhos.

**Spoiller: **7 – ignora o epílogo

**Beta:** nenhum

**Finalização: **18 de janeiro de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Leve**

Leve.

Sua leveza começa pelos cabelos. Finos e loiros. Caindo leves pela sua testa de forma tão leve que parecem se fundir lentamente com a pele de cetim branco. Suave e macia. Você inteira, hoje eu posso dizer.

O olhar de criança que você nunca perdeu. Olhar de um azul suave que só não se funde com o branco por uma pequena e fina linha negra. Ele combina com seu sorriso de um rosa sutil. Suas cores são sutis. Sua voz é sutil. Seus toques são sutis.

No começo, bem no começo, isso me irritava. Profundamente. Você era só uma figura apagada no canto do Salão Principal. Para mim, uma figura de chuva. Uma criança pintada de névoa, suas cores por trás da neblina dos meus olhos.

E eu te olhava com raiva, porque havia olhos demais sobre você. Olhos que deveriam olhar para mim.

O que será que ele viu em você? Na época eu diria que ele viu a si mesmo, ele tinha cores parecidas com as suas, mas muito mais vivo.

Não vivo. Brusco.

Hoje eu sei admirar sua beleza, mas naquela época era a beleza dele que me fascinava, e você deveria continuar por trás da névoa para que ele pudesse olhar só para mim. E quando ele te quis e me deixou de lado, eu não tive dúvidas.

Se ele não olhava mais para mim, você olharia.

Eu faria você olhar.

Que indelicadeza a minha, minha doce Astoria, quando eu supus que poderia te forçar a qualquer coisa. Bastou te tocar uma única vez e eu tive essa certeza: você não poderia ser levada a nada. Sua delicadeza era sua maior proteção.

Eu quis te seduzir, te trazer para mim, te beijar a força e te quebrar.

E você sorriu e colocou os fios finos de cabelo atrás da orelha pequena com dedos delicados em um toque quase imperceptível, e olhou para o chão antes de me encarar e perguntar o que eu queria.

Você era só uma corvinal e eu uma sonserina. Que tipo de astúcia você poderia esconder nesse gesto? Que tipo de maldição me fez calar ali e mudar meu jeito de agir?

Naquele momento, eu me senti menos mulher. Me senti mais como Draco e quis ser como você. Quis ter seus dedos e seu sorriso e não quis mais te quebrar, mas ter você para mim.

Anos mais tarde você me disse que eu era contrastes. O branco da minha pele, o negro do meu cabelo, o frio dos meus olhos e o doce da minha voz. Você me disse que se sentiu segura comigo, mais segura do que se sentia com o Draco. E por isso me preferiu.

E justamente por isso acho que nunca vou ter segurança a seu lado, Astoria.

Eu tive que te perseguir com olhares e gestos e te arrancar dos braços do homem que eu amara e que te oferecia o mundo para poder te ter. E, quando você finalmente me quis, tudo o que teve que fazer foi falar em palavras suaves o que sentia para ele, e ele tentou retrucar, e seus dedos pousaram de leve sobre os lábios dele enquanto o balanço de sua cabeça o negou esse direito, permitindo que seus fios loiros caíssem do coque frouxo para seu colo.

E você deixou os braços dele para caminhar pelo saguão até mim.

E até hoje me lembro das lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto do homem que eu amei.

E lembro-me do calor do primeiro toque dos seus lábios nos meus. E então eu já não olhava para ele, porque você olhava para mim, e seu olhar era o suficiente para ter toda a minha atenção.

Eu não precisava te abraçar para que seu perfume me inebriasse, bastava ter seu corpo junto ao meu, nossas testas juntas e seu pequeno sorriso como um convite a um beijo.

Seus beijos nunca foram demais. Nunca foram fortes ou exigentes, e mesmo assim era o suficiente para me dizer tudo o que eu precisava saber sobre o que você sentia por mim.

É no seu sorriso que eu fiz meu lar e é no seu colo que eu encontro meu descanso. Foi no seu olhar que eu achei palavras para definir quem eu sou e no seu abraço que encontrei a minha força como pessoa, e não mais como herdeira de um nome, parte de uma casa ou dos planos de outros.

Foi quando suas unhas bem feitas desenharam meu corpo, que voltei a me sentir mulher, e ao te ter nua ao meu lado não desejei ser ou ter você, mas te entender e te desvendar além de toda névoa que ainda te esconderia de mim.

"Pansy", seus lábios de um rosa desbotados sorriam para mim e seu sussurro era o suficiente para me comandar. E foi assim que me tornei sua, contra todas as minhas tendências.

Você me admira. Eu sei. Não sei dizer no quê, se em meus contrastes ou na minha forma de te admirar. Mas depois de anos vivendo ao seu lado, essa é uma das certezas que tenho a cada momento em que posso te olhar.

Nos seus cabelos leves, na sua pele suave, nas suas cores sutis.

No seu sorriso que me diz tanto, e me guarda muito mais.

E até no tremor dos seus dedos delicados sobre meus lábios.

Na leveza do medo de te perder no mesmo gesto em que você se fez minha.

**FIM**

**NA: Essa fic surgiu a partir da leitura de Cold Water, da twin, e da música Everything, do Lifehouse. E quando eu digo surgiu é mais ou menos assim: puf! Escrevi ela em exatos 30 minutos da idéia inicial ao fim.**

**Quero deixar um muito obrigada à twin, minha consultora oficial pra tudo, pela idéia inicial inconsciente, pela capa e pelo surto. Te amo, meu anjo.**

**Espero que gostem, é minha primeira femme e foi feita com muito carinho.**

**Beijos e espero comentários.**


End file.
